marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Character Index/J
=Janey (Earth-616) In a television station near the [[Adirondack Mountains]], Janey decided to send to her network a remote broadcast from the [[Thunderbolts (Earth-616)|Thunderbolts]], while they were fighting [[Arnim Zola (Earth-616)|Arnim Zola]] inside [[Doctor Doom's Castle]]. Jasper (Earth-616) Jasper was renowned throughout the county for his stubborness and hair-trigger temper. Jules (Earth-616) Jules and her friends were slain by [[Lucifer (Earth-616)|Lucifer]] in [[Litwing County]]. Jerry (Centerville) (Earth-616) Jerry was one of the many suitors [[Patricia Walker (Earth-616)|Patsy Walker]] briefly dated under the advice of her [[Sophia McConnell (Earth-616)|Aunt Liz]]. Joao (Earth-616) Joao was [[Victor von Doom (Earth-616)|Victor von Doom]]'s assistant. Joyce (Earth-616) Joyce and her friend Doreen were walking under a thunderstorm when the monstrous [[Sidney Crumb (Earth-616)|Sidney Crumb]] appeared on the road, causing confusion among passersby. Josie (Barman) (Earth-616) During [[World War II]], Josie was interrogated by the [[Thomas Halloway (Earth-616)|Angel]] about the [[Allan Lewis (Earth-616)|Phantom Bullet]]'s death. Juan (Gardener) (Earth-616) Juan was the gardener of [[Anthony Stark (Earth-616)|Tony Stark]]'s mansion in Los Angeles. Jackie (Talk Show Host) (Earth-616) Jackie was a talk show host who invited [[John Jonah Jameson (Earth-616)|J. Jonah Jameson]] and [[Sergei Kravinoff (Earth-616)|Kraven the Hunter]]. Jackson (Earth-616) Jackson was one of the men sent by Frank Cortese to protect [[Dmitri Smerdyakov (Earth-616)|Mister C]]. He and his squad were all defeated by [[Spider-Man (Peter Parker)|Spider-Man]] in [[Central Park]] . Janey (Babysitter) (Earth-616) Janey was saved by [[Karkas (Earth-616)|Karkas]] from [[Attila the Hun (Earth-616)|Attila the Hun]]. Janice (Earth-616) Janice is a fashion model working for [[Kingsley Limited (Earth-616)|Kingsley Ltd.]] Jasmine (Baby) (Earth-616) Jasmine was rescued by [[Edward Brock (Earth-616)|Venom]] when she fell into a lake in [[Central Park]]. Jeeves (Earth-616) Jeeves was one of the many people who helped [[Peter Parker (Earth-616)|Peter]] and [[Mary Jane Watson (Earth-616)|Mary Jane Watson-Parker]] move into their [[Bedford Tower]] apartment. Jensen (Manhattan) (Earth-616) Jensen was an assistant of [[John Jonah Jameson (Earth-616)|Mayor J.J. Jameson]]. Jerry (Manhattan) (Earth-616) Jerry appeared in [[Doctor Strange Vol 2 6]] Jocko (Manhattan) (Earth-616) Jocko was an old classmate of [[Matthew Murdock (Earth-616)|Matt Murdock]], whom he used to bully. Joyce (Earth-616) Joyce was an activist who, together with [[Karen Page (Earth-616)|Karen Page]], tried to get a petition signed against pornography. Judith (Earth-616) Judith was a news anchor who interviewed [[H.A.M.M.E.R. (Earth-616)|H.A.M.M.E.R.]] [[Norman Osborn (Earth-616)|Director Osborn]] at [[UBC Studios]]. Justin (Earth-616) Justin met [[Peter Parker (Earth-616)|Spider-Man]] while arguing with his girlfriend Weezie. J.C. (Earth-616) J.C. was a friend of [[Devon Lewis (Earth-616)|Devon Lewis]]. Jamar (Earth-616) Jamar was a gangster confronted by the [[Frank Castle (Earth-616)|Punisher]]. Jennifer (Earth-616) Jennifer was one of the many party guests aboard [[John McIver (Earth-616)|Bushmaster's]] yacht. Jerome (Earth-616) Jerome was a friend of [[Eugene Patilio (Earth-616)|Eugene Patilio]]. Josh (NYC) (Earth-616) Josh was a friend of [[Norman Harold Osborn (Earth-616)|Normie Osborn]]. Jude (Earth-616) Sister Jude was a nun who requested the [[Avengers (Earth-616)|Avengers]] to leave immediately her catholic convent after freeing it from [[Ultron (Earth-616)|Ultron]]. Julio (Earth-616) One of the [[Wilson Fisk (Earth-616)|Kingpin]]'s men, Julio was knocked out by [[Matthew Murdock (Earth-616)|Daredevil]]. Jeffrey (Earth-616) Jeffrey was saved by [[Ben Reilly (Earth-616)|Ben Reilly]] from a truck accident. Janssen (Earth-616) Doctor Janssen's hospital was attacked, and she survived barely enough to tell [[Simon Williams (Earth-616)|Wonder Man]] that his brother, the [[Eric Williams (Earth-616)|Grim Reaper]], had been attacked and kidnapped by robots. Jeffy (Earth-616) Jeffy was a little kid whose father worked as a security [[United States Army (Earth-616)|corporal]] at the [[Los Diablos Missile Base]] during the first [[Gamma Bomb]] test. Some time later, she interviewed [[Norman Osborn (Earth-616)|Norman Osborn]] at the [[Dark X-Men (Earth-616)|Dark X-Men]] press conference. Jock (Earth-616) Jock was hired by [[Hydra (Earth-616)|Hydra]] to kill [[Wade Wilson (Earth-616)|Deadpool]]. Jose (Midtown High) (Earth-616) Jose was one of the former students of [[Midtown High School]] that attended the Midtown High School's Pre-Reunion Bash. Joten (Earth-616) Joten couldn't stop [[Elizabeth Ross (Earth-616)|Betty Ross]] from knocking down Martens in [[Annapolis]]. Juan (Kid) (Earth-616) With his slingshot he helped [[Blaine Colt (Earth-616)|Kid Colt]] to defeat Boyle and his gang and as a result the Kid gave Juan the reward for the capture and recovery of the stolen goods that the boy shared with his poor village. J.B. Jack Jacob Jacques Jake Jakes Jaleel Jaime Jamaal James Jamie Jan Jane Janet Jangles Janie Janos Jason Jassim Javi Jaxon Jay Jean Jean-Pierre Jeanette Jeanne Jeb Jed Jeff Jen Jenkins Jennifer Jenny Jensen Jenson Jeremy Jerome Jerry Jessie Jill Jillian Jim Jimmie Jimmy Jiro Joan Joanie Joanne Joe Joel Joey Joey B Joey the Bone Johann John Johnnie Johnny Jones Jordan Joseph Joshua Josip Joyce Juan Judith Judy Jukie Julie Julio References